Civil War
by Flipkicks
Summary: After the fight with the Alvarez Empire, things aren't the same as they once were. The Capital has set a new law that all guilds are to now work for the Capital. Some of the guilds now work for them while there are others aren't but one guild is about to change that with Fairy Tail reaching a boiling point between 2 mages, Zero Kurosaki and Natsu Dragneel. (On Hold Temporally)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new crossover story, "Civil War" a Bleach X Fairy Tail crossover story where this story is set in a parallel timeline with "The Reaper's Memories" and the story is set after the "Alvarez Empire Arc".**

 **The idea came up from reading some of Marvel's Civil War comic books and the Marvel Cinematic movie.**

 **Ichigo or rather 'Zero' is the main protagonist of the story and key Fairy Tail members will be split in half as well as other members of different guilds.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Broken**

Fairy Tail  
3 months since the Alvarez Empire

It has been 3 months since Fairy Tail has defeated the Alvarez Empire and the price throughout Magnolia has payed the price, numerous civilians without magic were caught in the crossfire and were killed in the process. Many members of different guilds throughout Magnolia were also part of the massive war with the Alvarez Empire such as Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth being some major players in the fight.

All sides suffered some casualties but the major ones were Makarov Dreyar: the guild master of Fairy Tail, Irene Belserion: the Queen of the Dragons and the mother of Erza Scarlet, Ajeel Ramal: the Desert King, God Severa: The Hybrid Theory Dragon Slayer, Wall Eehto: The Adjudicator, August Dragneel, the true son of Zeref and Mavis Vermillion and many more members of the Alvarez Empire but Zeref Dragneel was killed in action by his one true love of Mavis Vermilion, the 1st Guild Master of Fairy Tail. But the biggest casualty was The Black Dragon Acnologia. Once he arrived to the battle, all sides focused their attention on bringing him down once and for all and the people to defeat him were Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar, Erik (Cobra) and Gajeel Redfox. The Dragon Slayers were able to defeat the most dangerous creature in all of the world but they were helped by Anna Heartfilia, the ancestor of Lucy and Blue Pegasus.

From the Mages of Fiore, there were only a few casualties with Makarov, Cobra and Arcadios being the major casualties from Fiore's side. Hisui couldn't believe that that her loyal friend and one of her guardians was Killed in Action by Erza's mother Irene. Of course Hisui didn't want to blame Erza for her mother's actions but she felt that the mages needed their limitations because of this war between the two continents.

Because of this major war with its neighboring continent and the damages, casualties of the fight, so on; the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, has made the announcement all guilds would have to be now working for the Capital for an unknown number of years set until they are allowed to regain their 'independence' and become the legal guild they once were. Of course this has caused many problems with all the guilds in all of Fiore as some might agree that they should work for the capital while they're are others that oppose the act.

Right now in Fairy Tail, the guild is incredibly has this intense nature for some reason as the guild is at odds with one another with its two of the guild's strongest mages.

"If this keeps up, the entire continent will be at odds. We can't accept this!" Natsu said a bit annoyed with the constant mails they have been receiving from the capital.

"Natsu, you know that we have to take responsibility for our actions." Zero replies back to the Dragon Slayer, "Hell we all took the entire world into a big freakin' world war because of the Alvarez Empire trying to take the First's Heart. You forget that it's our responsibility." He counters Natsu's words as he felt it was their responsibility.

"And I take responsibility because Zeref is my brother and that I am E.N.D. but he started this whole BS and we ended it!"

"Just because your brother started this whole fucking war doesn't mean that there will be no consequences Natsu!" Zero shouted in anger at Natsu, "All of us can forgive that Zeref is your brother but not to Gray since he made those demons that killed his family. You both tried to kill each other and that caused a major problem. We have to do this deal Natsu and you know it." Natsu shoves Zero back as they butted heads once more. Natsu's body is then engulfed by his flames as Zero manifests all of his weapons and they were pointing straight at Natsu.

"Come on! I fuckin' DARE you!"  
"Then I'll you kill dead Natsu!"

Ever since the fight with the Alvarez Empire and the announcement, Natsu and Zero have been butting heads as to agreeing with the capital as to whenever or not they should agree to the terms. Each of the guild members have been split on terms of agreeing with the capital while others do not agree.

Some of the guild members, Lucy, Erza and Cana had to separate the both of them from trying to kill one another on several occasions.

"Natsu, you need to think of others besides yourself and Zero, don't pour more salt to the wound. You guys need to cool it." Erza stated to her friends as went on their respective ways with Natsu 'turning off' his flames and he starts walking towards the bar and with Zero exiting the guild and slamming the doors.

Erza sighs the fact that the guild isn't the same as it once was. It was lively and everyone getting along with each other but ever since the Alvarez Empire incident, the guild has become more at odds with each other. Teams becoming more at odds and others becoming distant with each other.

The Strauss siblings aren't as close as they once was nor has Gildarts and Cana. The only relationship that has been so far 'strong' in a sense is with Bisca and Al for the sake of their daughter Asuka.

"I'll go take to Zero-kun. Why don't you have Elfman try to talk to Natsu?" Mira asks the scarlet haired teen as she nods her head.

"Might be best." Erza murmurs as she wishes both of them to get along but things still haven't been the same between the two. Mira would then follow Zero out of the guild while Erza went on to talking to Elfman.

Lucy has been sitting on the other side of the guild along with Juvia. While the two has been at 'odds' with Juvia still thinking that she is her 'Love Rival' for Gray's affection but ever since Gray went M.I.A., she has been comforting her friend's missing love.

Gray went missing right after the Alvarez Empire fight with the revelation of knowing his own best friend is the demon E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. No one knows where he went as he went into self-exile or something in that matter and disappeared. No one in the guild has yet to find him.

Wendy has been trying to find the ice mage but to no avail as Gray has completely vanished from existence but they all know that he is somewhere in Fiore. Right now, she is in Fairy Hill, trying to her best to figure out where the missing ice-mage is. She hasn't been in the guild due to the intense drama between Zero and Natsu reaching a boiling point. She has been trying to make peace between the two teens since they are both brother figures to her but things aren't the same.

With Cana and Gildarts, they can't seem to get along like they once did when he heard the revelations that she is his only child with the woman he loved. Since the battle with the Alvarez Empire has ended and the start of the Guild Law was made, things with them have been slipping. She didn't like the new laws and wanted things to go back while Gildarts has to accept the new law since he is the appointed Guild Master of Fairy Tail with Erza feeling not up for the task of leading her family.

Levy and Gajeel hasn't been the same as well. She was glad that he came back from this unknown world that he was in and afterwords with the new law being insulated to every guild, just like everyone else in the guild, things aren't the same between the two of them and just like Natsu and Zero's bickering, they have been bickering on the new law being made.

"Zero-kun!" Mira tries to get Zero to turn back. "Zero!"

The Kingsglaive knight turns around to the white haired barmaid with an annoyed look on his face, "What?"

She has never seen Zero get this mad at anyone nor has she seen Zero act like this before. She felt his anger before during the fight against the former guild master of the now disbanded guild Phantom Lord, Jose Porla.

"I was making sure that you've calmed down." She says in a worrying tone.

"He needs to see it that the guild needs to take some responsibility for our actions. I get that they attacked us but this is the only way we can make things right."

"I know you mean well Zero since you just looking out for everyone but you know Natsu is stubborn. With the way the law is now, he feels that it should go back to the way things went." Mira responded back to the orange haired teen as he sighs that she is particularly right.

"All the guilds that partake in our fight are also suffering the consequences. Kagura from Mermaid Heel is taking it rather well and so has Lyon at Lamia Scale. Not sure about Sabertooth guild since they went dark on us." He sighs the fact that he knows that the guild master Sting and Rouge might take sides with Natsu since they are all friends and they probably don't agree with this new law.

"Lets forget about it Zero." She walks up to him and wraps her arm with his, "I remember that you owe me for saving your butt from the last time." She tries to have his mind off of the beef he has with Natsu and decided to drag him elsewhere.

"Oh...okay?" He said confusingly as Mira then drags him into the middle of the town and wonders what Mira has in plan in the head of hers.

* * *

 **And that ends the first chapter** **of Civil War. For those who are wondering, this story is a continuation of "The Reaper's Memories" but a little further from what I have in mind for the actual story. I won't be covering for the Alvarez Empire arc in the actual story and the summery is what I think happen in this story (and this is non-canon). This story is also not going to more on Ichigo trying to recover his memories as he couldn't remember who he once was.**

 **Those who are also wondering, Ichigo's(Zero's) love life will be somewhat revealed.**

 **Both Ichigo and Natsu are the main protagonists of the story but Ichigo is the true protagonist of the story.**

 **I would also like to hear who should take each of their sides? Ichigo taking on the role as Iron Man with him agreeing to the new Law while Natsu taking on the role as Captain America with him not agreeing with the new law. I have some that are going to be taking sides with each of them and I would like to hear who else is going to be joining their respective sides.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, who is joining Natsu's or Zero's side and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Civil War", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous** **chapter. As you guys all know that the "Alvarez Empire" Arc is going to be the final arc of the Fairy Tail series and I wish to see a bit more but hopefully there are some questions that I had to be answered in the arc and part of the final movie.**

 **I do not own neither characters or the two series.**

* * *

 **Zero's Side  
Part 1**

Magnolia

As Mira took Zero away from the guild due to the tense atmosphere with Natsu, the two decided to get some lunch together, mainly Mira's idea. It has been awhile since the two of them had a chance to really talk things out with Zero going from one mission to another and mainly due to the tense difference between Zero and Natsu.

"So how's your food Zero?" Mira asks politely towards the orange haired teen.

"Pretty good but your cooking is still pretty much on top though." Zero said in-between in chewing, which Mira pretty much figured out what he was saying and she blushed a bit from what he said. 9 years ago, the two seem to be getting along with Zero trying to regain his memories and Mira played a big part due to a similar old friend of his past.

Throughout his journey of trying to regain his memories, Zero tried his best to get back his memories but for some reason, it was hard to remember who he was. The easiest part was remembering that some of his new friends and love ones did remind him of his old friends. Mira did remind him of a love one he wanted to protect, Wendy was thought to be someone of his little sisters, Erza reminded him of his tomboyish best friend and a short black haired girl that got him annoyed for some reason.

Zero would of course get along with the others during the years he was at Fairy Tail until recently with the War Against the Alvarez Empire would change all of that. Learning the true identity that Zeref is the elder brother of Natsu and the person that made him into a demon called E.N.D., the only demon that is capable of killing the Black Mage. It would also hurt the friendship between the two of them with the Capital now changing the rules that the guilds are to now work for them.

So far, there are only a few members that are completely split and siding with either Zero or Natsu but the rest are still at odds and Mira, so far is siding with the Kingsglaive.

"You know that you need to get a rest every once in awhile." Mira said a bit concern about the Kingsglaive, "You can't just keep on going Zero."

"Don't worry Mira, I can keep on going." He sighs though, perhaps he was close to his limits since he has previous taken multiple jobs just to keep his head clear. "It's the only thing that can make me calm down and not have to argue with everyone in the guild." His left hand runs through his hair, "The more I try to get everyone to agree, the more frustrating it becomes. This was something that Gramps might have done but who knows with him gone."

Mira places her right hand and gives him a firm grip. She knows that Zero is looking out for the guild and is doing what he thinks is best.

"I know Zero. I'm sure everyone in the guild knows that you mean well but you can't help everyone when things are getting personal. We know that the new law is a major problem and some of us can't help but disagree with the new law."

He scratches the back of his head, trying to figure out if this is the best decision for him and the guild. While he may not be the guild master, with that duty being Erza's title, some view him as the de facto leader with Gildarts not wanting to be the guild master, Laxus not having the desire to lead the guild like his grandfather before him, or when Erza is out doing a mission or a business meeting with the other guilds.

"The more I try, the more I learn that this was always Erza chosen path. I never wanted to lead them but all I have been getting is resentment and hate. I get that we shouldn't follow the law but I just want everyone in the guild to stay, just like gramps would want. "

Mira fell quiet with Zero statement. She and a few others know that he is simply trying to make the guild stay together since this is all that is left of gramps, the guild and everyone in the guild that made up Fairy Tail.

"Any way, Erza should be back soon and I'll probably have to attend a meeting with the others." He then stands up and takes out a few jewels to pay the bill, "Mind getting Evergreen? I need to talk to her."

She nods her head, "Sure thing."

"Thanks Mira." He smiles a bit as she kisses him on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

 **And that ends Part 1 of Zero's Side and each of the chapters will reveal who is going to be on each other's side and also a bit of who's going to be part of Ichigo's (Zero's) Harem in The Reaper's Memories and what are the relationships he has with some of the cast.**

 **Natsu side will have a couple of chapters as well but for now, Zero's side will take the first couple of chapters.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for "Civil War", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **As I was going through the teams, I actually forgot to add Jellal, Meredy, Yukino and so far. Sting and Rogue are part of Natsu's team due to being close friends and being fellow Dragon Slayers. There are other teams going to be part of the two different sides, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus**

 **Teams so Far**

 **Zero (Ichigo): Mira, Evergreen, Laxus  
Natsu: Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Lucy**

 **Others will be revealed in the later chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Zero's Side Part II  
Evergreen**

Streets of Magnolia

After having a nice lunch with Mirajane, Zero is now walking through the streets of Magnolia. Looking around him, he can still see the effects and destruction of the War against the Alvarez Empire. Some of the buildings were still in either ruin or were in the process of being rebuild.

'Geez...' He sighs heavily that this was still their fault of causing this much destruction, 'This will take years to rebuild.'

"This is your fault!" He turns around to see a mob of angry civilians, "You and those damn members of Fairy Tail are responsible for this!" An angry woman yells at Zero, "If this wasn't your fault, my baby boy would still be here!"

That hit Zero in the stomach. While he may not be a father but losing someone that is important in someone's life, for instance the lost of Makarov, hit him. His 'job' was to protect his friends in Fairy Tail as that was Makarov's last words for him via telepathy.

"You and those damn Fairy Tail members have been causing us nothing but trouble!"

"Kill yourself!"

"Go to jail you Murderer!"

One after another with those harsh words of the crowd, several members of the crowd tried to provoke the Kingsglaive into harming them but Zero mostly kept his composure as he didn't want to give them a reason to keep on hating him or his friends but the deed has already been set with the deaths of many civilians.

Zero then warps his way out of the hostile crowd, leaving the hostile crowd still in rage for their actions.

Riverbank

"Still have to master that damn ability." He mutters to himself after landing on his butt on the pavement. He slowly begins to stand up and rubs his behind from the hard landing. "Well at least I'm close to the meeting point." He then puts on cloak around him, turning invisible to the naked eye as he then makes his way towards his meeting with Evergreen.

After the first meeting between Zero and Evergreen, they wouldn't meet until 2 years later with Laxus and his team, the Thunder Tribe, would try to take over the guild but Zero and his friends were able to stop them. After that, the two would eventually talk and the two would have a sibling type of relationship with Evergreen being an older sister type for him due to the memory lost.

While she may not know it at first, she became very protective of him and made sure that nothing went bad for him and was the first person that who ever fell in love with him had to tell her since she was acting like a big sister for him. Makarov, when he was alive, was pleasantly surprised to see that side of her. Normally, she would try to act superior compare to her friends in the guild but once it comes to Zero, she acts like a a big sister, watching over her little brother.

The girls that ended up falling for the orange haired Kingsglaive were surprised to know that Evergreen was being a big sister for Zero. Normally they found it weird that she was being a big sister towards him but they later on accepted the fact that the two of them have a strong sibling type relationship but they would also have to accept her being a tease for the affection for Zero.

'Wonder where she is?' Zero then unconcealed himself and wonders around the mayor's building, more specifically the rooftop.

Without anyone noticing her, Evergreen landed on the roof.

"About time."

"Sorry but you know how things are around here." Evergreen replied back, "There have been some protests of lately and that we needed to be disbanded."

He sighs since that was a known fact by the thousands of civilians around Magnolia as of lately and with them being hostile towards the mages.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Things have been rather bad the past couple of weeks with most of the guilds besides the others, have been disbanded or instated as part of the government. Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth have yet to made a move but Sabertooth's leader have been showing signs of being reckless." He then leans on the wall, almost tired of all this BS that has been happening.

"Have you been getting some sleep Zero?" She asks concernedly about his well-being.

"Not much since I've been fulfilling Gramps last wish to look after everyone. Going from one meeting to the next has been draining but I'm doing what I can to get the government off of our backs but I don't know how long." He slowly slides his feet and sits on the floor, with Evergreen joining him.

"You know that you still have us that trust you Zero. Most of us know that you're doing your best to keep the guild intact." Evergreen consoles the tired Kingsglaive as he leans his head on her shoulder.

"I know but I'm just tired of everything. Lucina, Dizzy and Cordelia have been out on a recon mission for awhile now, Cana being distant towards her father and me, Levy and Gajeel have been fighting as of lately and Gray is still missing. Erza and myself have been arguing as of lately and she has been keeping a secret that she won't tell me. Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers beside Wendy have been at arms against me for trying to keep the guild together."

She knows that Zero has been doing his best to keep everyone satisfied but knowing that he can't keep everyone happy is only going to make him tired.

"There might be a reason for Erza but I think that she should tell you."

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow, confused by what she means.

"It's something that the two of you should take about. I do remember that before you two went on a romantic date awhile ago."

"I remember that but after that, everything's still hazy from that point on." He sighs the fact that it has been years since Zero it went from going to find his lost memories to being the protector of the guild but having a part blocked is something that he couldn't afford to forget at a time like this."

"We'll still find a way to find your memories Zero. I can guarantee that we will get your memories back."

"Thanks Ever." He says before he ended up falling asleep on the rooftop, with Evergreen watching over the sleeping Kingsglaive.

* * *

 **And that ends Part II of Zero's side and Evergreen assuring that she will help him get back his lost memories and having his back in the coming Guild Civil War against his former friends.**

 **What could Erza be holding a secret from Zero? Who else will join Zero's side?**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Civil War", thank you guys for checking out the latest chapter.**

 **Updated for the two sides.**

 **Zero**

Kagura  
Lamia Scale  
Levy  
Gildarts  
Mirajane  
Evergreen  
Laxus  
Bisklow  
Freed  
Erza

 **Natsu**

Sabertooth  
Crime Sociere  
Gajeel  
Juvia  
Elfman  
Lisanna  
Cana  
Loke  
Romeo

 **There are going to be a few characters that have yet to appear, some may join Zero's side or Natsu's side and there are going to be some betrayals.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **A Rebirth  
Zero's Side Part III**

Zero's Mind

As Zero was sleeping on the rooftop, he found himself in a strange world once more as he had previously 'entered' this world via his dreams several years ago. Each time, he found only fragments of his past memories from the Death of his Mother, his sisters, the people he cared about, facing death several times and the unlocking of his true powers. There were other memories that only unlocked a fragment of his true powers but for some reason, the memories have stopped with him not being able to enter this world of his.

'Back here...huh?' Zero says to himself as he looks around him, with the clouds brushing his legs. 'Been awhile since I was here.' He then runs his hands through the clouds and can feel the coldness.

This made him to think of his old self, his real self and not this Zero Kurosaki persona that he has been using for years due to his amnesia. Throughout the past 9 years of his life here, Zero has been questioning on who he really is. There were only a few times that he got a glimpse of his former self when he heard the word 'strawberry' or even the willingness to protect those he cares about from his friends in Fairy Tail to the ones he fews as siblings like Wendy being a little sister to him or Evergreen being an older sister figure for him.

'The only thing that seems to be connected to my old self is this place...' He looks at the many tall buildings that are covered in the clouds, taking in the scenery of a quiet world. He then sits on the edge of the tall building, thinking of what he could have been and why was he transported to this world.

Zero then senses this unusual pressure coming this place and he looks around him, trying to figure out where is it coming from.

'The hell?' He then looks back to see a black aura manifesting and immediately materializes his two curved Kukris and his other weapons started to surround him, protecting the Kingsglaive Knight.

 _To think you would have forgotten me...Ichigo._

'Ichigo?' He raises an eyebrow, confuse as to why this voice calls him out as Ichigo. "Was that my real name?" He asks the man in a black aura.

 _That has been your birth name since the beginning. You are the protector of the Kurosaki family. You are ICHIGO KUROSAKI!_

The black aura then started to surround him, causing Zero to float in the air.

"The hell?!" Soon his eyes started to turn white as the man in black then slowly begins to merge with him and parts of Zero's KingsGlaive garb is also beginning to change as well.

Zero would still wear the main outfit of the KingsGlaive with some changes to his clothes, from the two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Shikai blades in place, with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his black gloves would change to have white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms with the flowing, purple ribbons attached to the elbows. He would still have the black hoodie and the ornate visor and the KingsGlaive symbol on his back and the a black frock coat, black pants and boots.

He remembers it all. He remembers who he once was and he was the savior of his world. He remembers his true self as Ichigo Kurosaki and he retains all of his past combat memories and with his new memories as Zero Kurosaki the KingsGlaive.

The 13 Royal Arms, the Buster Blade, The Fusion Swords and the Ultima Weapon all surround the orange haired teen and his two Shikai's appear in front of him and he immediately places them from the large one to his back and the small blade on his side.

"I remember now..." He was then gently places his boots on the floor as his white eyes turn back to his natural eye color of brown. "Guess I am Ichigo 'Zero' Kurosaki now, the KingsGlaive of Fiore." He looks at his new somewhat changed attire and can see that the outfit has been influenced by his Soul Reaper Powers and his former powers as a Fullbringer.

He looks ahead to see his two Zanpakuto Spirits, standing firmly as Ichigo walks towards them.

 _ **Long time no see...King**_

"Yeah...Zangetsu."

* * *

Fairy Hills, Erza's Room

After the whole meeting with the Mayor a few hours ago, Erza ended up going to her room in Fairy Hills, trying to get her mind off of the heated argument between Natsu and Zero. Sitting on her bed, she looks at the cloudy sky, thinking of what was going to happen between the two different sides of Zero's idea of trying to safe the guild and Natsu's idea of rebelling against a flawed system that has betrayed them with multiple times throughout the years.

She knows that both of them were right since Zero wanted to keep the guild together as a family and the incompetence of a system that has barely do anything. Conflicted, she has yet to figure out if either side is right and she doesn't want her only family to be torn apart between two different ideals.

'If they would only stop arguing and see the bigger picture...' She then turns her attention to a picture that had herself, Zero holding her waist, Wendy jumping in front of them with a smile on her face, Lucy and Gray pointing out with a peace sign (Juvia was crying to Gray's right from the attentions of her Love Rival!), Natsu grinning in front of them with his fist engulfed by his fire. 'We were a family...' Tears started to come out of her face as she wished that her family would become whole after fighting the Alvarez Empire but weeks after that, things would become bitter between themselves, especially with Natsu and Zero butting heads.

2 weeks after the news and with Zero leaving the guild heated after his argument with Natsu, Erza decided that to get things off of his mind, the two went on a romantic date and things got escalated between the two of them and that was perhaps the most romantic moment of her life but after that, there wouldn't be enough time to spend some time with him as Zero went on mission after mission to meetings with the different guilds so that he wouldn't have to think of Natsu's attitude.

'I want my family whole...'

* * *

 **And that ends Part III of Zero's side and Zero has finally regained his true memories as Ichigo Kurosaki!**

 **Please note that this story is** **considered non-canon with my other story "The Reaper's Memories" as again it is set in a parallel timeline but after the main Fairy Tail canon. This is more a 'what-if' story with the two ideas of the Civil War story of Marvel and my story "The Reaper's Memories".**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Civil War", thank you guys for checking out the latest chapter.**

 **Review:**

 **Treyalexander63917:** The chapters are going to be at 1k for each of the chapters from the Sides Part until the main guilds meeting. Natsu's (End) personality is going to be the Hollow version of himself and his demonic and Dragon Slayer Magic are going to be a merged forced, like Ichigo regain his true powers (Soul Reapers, Quincy and Hollow) being mixed with his new abilities as a KingsGlaive Knight. Also for your last review, the Council is more like the UN (From Cap: Civil War) but there are going to be some remnants of previous antagonists still lurking around.

 **The people that are 'Free Agents' are Wendy, Dimaria, Hisui, Mest, Flare, Brandish, and there are several other characters unnamed that will make their appearance as well.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Zero's Side Part IV  
The Gift**

Mayor's Building, Rooftop

'Seems he's finally getting some rest...' Evergreen sighs in relief to see Zero finally getting some rest. He hasn't been able to get some time off to rest for the past couple of months from going mission to mission to meeting with other guild leaders and the government. From what he has told her and the others that there are some guilds that want to get along with the government while the others don't want the government to be pushed down their throats and they want their freedom to do whatever they want.

He lightly snores as Evergreen grew a small smile on her face and wonders how much longer should he bare this burden alone with him being the leader of the Fairy Tail guild but only with a fraction of supporters.

'To think at the age of 20, he would become a guild master and several years ago he would become an SSS-Ranked mage to even finding the lost Kingsglaive buildings along with the Royal Arms of the 13.' There was so much achievements that he alone has done than most of the others in the guild and he has made Fairy Tail into the stuff of legends. 'He has already played a major role against the Dark Guilds, the Magic Games and even against the Alvarez Empire.'

Soon she felt this unusual presence surrounding Zero as a white light consumes the Kingsglaive.

"Zero!" She didn't know if this light was putting harm on him and she placed her hand in the pillar of light but the light rejected her. "What the heck?"

Once the light started to dissolve, Zero's outfit had changed into the one he wore in his inner world. He groans a bit before he would open his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to get his vision back to normal.

"W-what happen?" He asks Evergreen as he slowly begins to stand up.

"There was a light that was around you for awhile and your clothes have partly changed." She stated to him as Zero looks at his new attire. "What's going on?"She asks him as he said,

"I remember who I am." Her eyes widen in shock, "My real name is Ichigo Kurosaki, former substitute Soul Reaper."

She shouldn't believe that Zero has finally regained his memories after many years of being part of the guild. She could tell that with him regaining his memories, his power has increased tenfold.

"We have to tell everyone, now!" She then grabs his left hand and rushes to the guild and brings everyone some good news.

* * *

Erza's Room, Fairy Hills  
12:00 P.M.

'I wonder if I should tell Zero the news...' Erza asks herself, wondering if she should tell him probably the biggest thing in their lives.

"Erza-san?" She hears a familiar voice, "Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah! Come on in." She said as the door knob slowly turns, opening and revealing that it's Wendy.

"Are you alright?" Wendy asks concernedly, "You've been in and out of the guild for awhile now. I figure I come see if you're alright."

Touched by the little Dragon Slayer, Erza smiles to know that She wanted to know if she's alright. She assures the blue haired Dragon Slayer by patting her hair softly.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'm fine."

"But what about Zero? You two haven't been talking like normally."

This was probably something that she would probably have to tell everyone in the guild and that would make her more nervous than ever, especially breaking the news to Zero. She slowly lifts up her shirt, only to reveal her stomach as she then guides the young ones hands to her stomach, instantly shocking her.

"Y-y-your..." She stuttered as she couldn't believe it, "pregnant?!" She whispers to her as she probably doesn't want the news to break out just yet.

Nodding her head firmly, "I'm now 2 weeks pregnant with Zero's child." While it may not be the entire guild, she couldn't help but smile to tell at least someone on the good news.

"Are you going to tell Zero about this!?" She nods her head again, assuring once more to the young Dragon Slayer.

"Don't worry Wendy, I do plan on telling him eventually but," Her smile then slowly then turns into a frown, "The way the guild is now a days, including his restlessness on taking jobs, meeting the government and his constant arguments with Natsu has made me unable to tell him."

"You think that once the government does the guild meeting, maybe you can tell him the news Erza." She suggested to the scarlet haired knight and that's not a bad idea.

"Thank you for the idea Wendy. Maybe once things are settled, would you want to be there for the ultrasound in a couple of months?" While there are a few months away from getting an ultrasound, she figured that someone that's basically a younger sister to the guild, she thought if Wendy could be a big sister for the new baby.

"I would love to!"

* * *

Lucy's Home, same time

'Things have been going down hill...' Lucy looks at her window and sees the clouds beginning to turn grey. 'He's doing all that he can to make sure the guild is together but Natsu's trying to fight that.' Lucy continues on with her train of thought as she then lays on her bed.

With Gray going missing after the war against the Alvarez Empire, Juvia trying her hardest to find him but with to no of luck, the constant heated arguments with Natsu and Zero, everyone in the guild has become rather distant towards one another. With the revelations of Natsu's origins of being the young brother of the most hated mage in all of history Zeref, things have only turned a bit more darker with some thinking that they should get rid of Natsu being E.N.D. but knowing that Makarov wouldn't want one of his 'sons' to walk out on the guild unless he wanted to leave on his own, so Zero wanted his friend to stay.

After that and the government officials having each of the guilds now being placed under strict supervision, it hasn't been the same after that.

Lucy worried that both sides are being a little over the top with Zero suggesting that they have to work for them and regain their free will while Natsu thought it would be best if they fight against the government and have their own free will without no supervision.

'Maybe I can ask Zero about Erza. Things between them have been rather strange lately...' She decided to change her thoughts and wondered about his relationship with Erza. 'Maybe I can also ask him about that date he owes me!'

* * *

 **And that ends Part IV and the revelation of Erza being pregnant with Ichigo's child! That is one of the reasons for Ichigo trying to make sure that the guild stays together. Part 5 will be the last chapter for Zero's Side and after that** **will be Natsu's side until chapter 11 where the story will kick off.**

 **I hope to hear who else should be part of the different teams and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Civil War" Thank you guys for checking out the last chapter and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Don't worry I know since as the months go by, things will eventually change and Erza will be limited due to her recent pregnancy with Ichigo. I honestly do not know if there is a way for Ultear to get back her youth (besides the after image during the battle with the Alvarez Empire).

 **Time for the last Zero Side's Chapter and the next one will be for Natsu.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Zero's Side Part V  
Final**

Streets of Magnolia

As the two of them continue on their way towards the guild, Ichigo has been telling Evergreen all of his adventures from his world, the battles that he has faced and the two wars he was part of and she figured out why they were able to win with Ichigo facing more powerful opponents in his world. He said that he was considered as the main wildcard in his last fight against a man that was the father of all Quincies, Yhwach, and he would also unlock his true potential and his true powers.

She can see why Ichigo was considered a wildcard due to his strong pressure surrounding him and now with his abilities as a Kingsglaive now part of him, he might be considered as an Ace or even a Wizard Saint or even beyond that.

"Do you remember your friends from your world Zero?" Evergreen asks him. She even asked him if he was still fine with her or the others calling him Zero, to which he replied whatever's comfortable with them as he doesn't mind.

"Yeah...I remember all of them. There was my first friend in Tatsuki Arisawa, the tomboy and my first friend, Chad Sado, my friend from middle school, Orihime Inoue, a girl with weird tastebuds but she was a close friend of mine before I ended up disappearing for so many years in here, and Uryu Ishida, my cousin* and fellow Quincy." He remembers as if it was only yesterday that he was with them and now 9 years in this world has made him wonder if he will ever get back home or even see his friends.

"Were you romantically close with this Orihime Inoue?" She asks him a bit wondering since she knows that Ichigo so far is romantically with a couple of other females from the guild.

That got him thinking if he was ever romantically connected with Inoue, sure there were times that they had a romantic moment between them but it has been years since he has last saw her and out of all the people in his life, she was the one thing that made him go to find her in Hueco Mundo years ago and she never gave up on him when he rescued her.

"I...I don't know..." He said, "It's been years since I last saw her but who knows what happened during those years I have been here." He places his hands in his pockets, "When I first got here as Zero, I have been getting some memories of my past and recalled most of them but there was a memory block of Inoue. At first when we met, we were only 5 years old I believe and that's when I saw her with older brother, who then died in my home, which was a clinic. We didn't had much interactions until we've reached High School and from there, she's probably the second person to know me too well, Tatsuki was the first. Sometimes she would ask me about some weird stuff to some personal stuff and that's when we've become rather close to one another that the others believe we were dating." He stopped walking as he and Evergreen were passing the riverbank.

He then sits on the edge as the water was moving along and sometimes splashing on his boots and Evergreen takes a seat next to him.

"Mira has been taking her place when I first got here and she reminded me of her."

"Sense of familiarity. While we may not be your friends from your world, you sense a familiarity with your friends with us." Evergreen stated to him, "At least that was a good sign for us when we learned that you somewhat remembered who your friends are."

"Anything on Gray?" He decided to change the subject as she shakes her head.

"Still nothing but there are sightings from across the northern regions but more specifically, the mountains to the coldest parts in Fiore. While its only rumors of Gray's reappearance through some of the papers, its still unconfirmed with the others."

"If he was here, I'm sure that he would have Natsu be more rational to seeing the benefits. Sure I get that they don't trust the new government with them stating new rules on us but I'm just doing what gramps would have done. I just want this guild to be together." He sighs since this was going to be one long road ahead for him and the others that see him just trying to do the right thing.

"I'm sure that the others see that you're doing what you feel is the right thing. Not everyone is going to be warm about this with two different ideals: one is that you want to keep everyone together and making sure that we can be trusted while the others feel that they should have no one watching over them. You can't change someone's opinions but minds do change under the circumstances. Your actions can change their thoughts as well but sometimes that might lead to the consequences Zero."

He knows that one bad action on his part or even Natsu's part can cause someone who believes their ideals or has the same can change if ones actions go from reasonable ideals to actions of terrorism can make their once trusted friend to someone that will stand in their way. He remembers Uryu had betrayed him to join his Quincy side and would do what he thought was right until he saw the actions of Yhwach committing against the entire world.

"Anyway, better get back to everyone and tell them." He then stands up along with Evergreen as they head back to the guild as there was something that they all needed to hear.

* * *

 **This little extra is based out of Mortal Kombat X and Injustice 2 with the** **dialogues/intros during each match and also hints on part of the story/extras.**

Dialogue  
Zero Vs Natsu

1

"You need to see reason Natsu."

"Like I'll join this new society."

"Then we're at an impasse."

2

"Stand down Zero, final warning."

"I can do this all day Natsu."

"I'll be the judge of that."

3

"Your a traitor for everything Zero!"

"Says the man that started a civil war!"

"I'm the true hero around here Zero!"

4

"So you got your memories back huh."

"Yup, names Ichigo Kurosaki. Soul Reaper."

"Time to introduce E.N.D."

5

"Natsu, there are lines we don't cross."

"The government has made lies about everything!"

"Yet you want to break what gramps has left us."

6

"A human with the blood of a demon but the heart of a dragon."

"Against a Soul Reaper and a Kingsglaive."

"There are others I have yet to reveal Natsu."

7

"One last battle Natsu?"

"Everything is on the line this time."

"One life for another."

* * *

 **And that ends the final Part of Zero's side and the next chapter will be about Natsu's Side and his story starts around chapter 2.**

 **I will be doing more on the dialogues at the end of the chapters and this one is just an example of what I think of the MKX/Injustice 2 intros in this story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for "Civil War", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Linkonpark100:** Things will get very personal as the story goes on and lines will be drawn between the two sides.

 **Guest:** That could actually work in a way. I never thought of that way but for now, I am going to build the two sides.

 **List of Free Agents**

Wendy/Carla  
Dimaria  
Brandish  
Mest  
Flare  
Hisui

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Natsu's Side Part 1**

Fairy Tail, Bar Area (Around Chapter 1)  


With Natsu walking towards the bar in frustration and Zero leaving the guild also in frustration, everyone in the guild then goes on but dead quiet with the tension still in the air.

"Natsu, you do need to calm down." He turns around to hear that from Elfman, "I get that you don't like it but you should think what Gramps would have want."

Natsu tightens his grip as he knows that gramps would greatly disapprove of this and do what he can to keep the guild in tacked but for Natsu, there was things that the government and even the council has no credibility. He saw the corruption with former member/chairmen of the council, Crawford Seam was a manipulative person for his own personal gain and using whatever resources for Tartaros. Former member and current leader of Crime Sociere, Jellal Fernandez, used whatever resources to build his Tower of Heaven but was foiled by Zero's efforts.

"I know that but after all the things we've done! All the things we have done to save our world from the bad guys! I even had to beat my brother and made sure that I still live on!" Natsu yells in frustration, "We've paid our debt with saving the world from all these threats and now they want us to say 'Hey you guys don't get free will and will have to work for us.' Are you kidding me?!" He punches the bar in half as his fists are engulfed by his hatred, "I'm sick of those old bastards that think they can make the rules! Zero my think that working for them is a good thing but knowing how damn right shady they can be, is something that I will never get behind."

"So you would defy Master's one wish to keep the guild in tacked?" He looks to his left and sees Erza, who looks at him greatly disappointed, "You of all people know that master has given his own life to save our lives against Zeref's forces and with the government now taking place, you wish to destroy our very home?" She tries to hold back her emotions but couldn't as the tears started to come down her real eye.

"If you all don't see my point of view and then fine, I'll leave the guild." He says coldly towards the others as he then heads towards the exit.

"Natsu wait!" Happy tries to hold onto Natsu, "You really want to leave the guild because you don't like how Zero's trying to keep the guild together while you want its independence? Both of you love the guild and would do anything for the guild but why are you acting like this! This is our home Natsu!" Happy yells at his best friend and make him think about this but he wasn't having it as Natsu left the guild and seeming for good this time.

None of the members would see this day, one of the hearts and souls of the Fairy Tail guild, has now left the guild. Everyone was in shock to see Natsu leaving the guild, Erza couldn't believe that someone who was like a little brother to her, just leaves with hatred in his heart for the government. Lucy also couldn't believe it since he was the person that got her into the guild and he was her best friend and was the closest member in the guild.

"Natsu..." Erza then started to cry as her knees gave up. "Why?" Her tears started to hit the floor as she still couldn't believe this has happened. Levy then helps her up as she whispers to her, saying that she wishes to be at Fairy Hills and wants to spend some time alone and she agrees to the scarlet knight's wishes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a chapter for "Civil War", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Natsu's Side Part III  
** **Target**

Streets of Magnolia

With Natsu leaving the guild and seemingly for good, everyone in the guild was shocked to see him leaving and it was all because of they were all siding with Zero. He knows that the government shouldn't place any rules on them for saving the entire world. Hell they should be thanking them for defeating the Apocalypse Dragon, Acnologia and the Dark Mage Zeref.

"Why won't they listen!?" Natsu engulfed his fists in anger, "There is some BS with them trying to take control of the guilds throughout the world. And if they won't help, I'll do this myself." He said to himself as he enters his own home and he then packs his stuff up.

While Natsu was packing, there was a man with a red bodysuit with a yellow and silver target emblem on his chest, a silver neckline and waist with a golden belt, his customized wrist mounted handguns, yellow gloves, silver boots and his trademark silver mask with the red targeting module over his right eye.

{Natsu Dragneel, the little brother of Zeref Dragneel. Target sighted.} The man in red says through his Lacrima.

{Take the shot.}

Pulling out his sniper rifle and adjusting the rifle based on the wind pattern, the man in red takes the shot and instead of a bullet, it was a unknown tranquilizer that had an effect on Natsu.

{E.N.D. will awaken and his dark aura will attracted his friends to join him.}

{Good. Come on back Exia. Job's done.}

{Got it.} Exia places his rifle on his back and uses a magic stone to transport himself away from Magnolia.

As Natsu was packing, he felt part of his senses started to change and he started to lose who he once was and became the demon that was inside of him, E.N.D.

"I'll destroy the government." He vows to do so as he then leaves his home for the final time and heads to the main capital of Fiore.

* * *

Elsewhere, Unknown Location.

"Job's done." Exia replies to the 'boss'.

"Good. Now with Natsu doing part of our job, your next assignment will be this." The boss gives him a job description of what he is doing next and this target is Ichigo 'Zero' Kurosaki or rather as Zero Kurosaki, the Kingsglaive of Fairy Tail and the current guild master. "Head to that location and wait until the main meeting starts. From there, do what is instructed. Dismissed."

Nodding his head from the order, Exia then leaves the room, leaving the boss alone.

'Everything is now in motion. The negativity of the Demon E.N.D. rising, the meeting between the government and the guilds with Zero being one of the main figureheads for the guilds, everything in this world will meet its end.' Boss continues on with his train of thought but he didn't know that Exia left a transmitter underneath his desk.

'You aren't the only one who needs a way out.' He places the Lacrima down and takes off his mask, revealing his tan skin and black spiky hair, 'I've been here for almost 9 years along side Zero and there's one thing you can't do and that is kill him.' He then takes part of his armor off, revealing his black and white shirt, 'Because I need him to get out of here to see my family.'

* * *

 **And that ends this short chapter guys. Sorry if it wasn't around 1k or more words but I thought of doing some planning as to why it was short. The** **return of Exia from my previous work on "The Reaper's Memories" and why he is now part of this story instead of the main canon story. I wasn't satisfied when I introduced him in the original version (chapter 16 to chapter 19) of The Reaper's Memories and scrapped the idea and place him in this story since I didn't want to waste an idea that I had.**

 **I won't tell what his role is just yet but as the story progress, the more you'll know and the 'boss' at the end.**

 **I also plan on introducing a 'squad' into the later parts of the story and their role as well. They will be based on some characters of different series that I thought would fit and I would like to hear who else should be part of the 'squad'.**

 **I hope to hear your ideas and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "Civil War" Thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Time to pick up where we last left off.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Natsu's Side Part IV  
Awakening**

Natsu's Mind (40 Minutes Later)

 _You know that this is the end of everything Natsu._

'Do you think so?' Natsu asks himself as he is now talking to the darker side of himself, E.N.D. 'But we can't let the government take control of all of Ishgar.'

 _Then why don't we work together? With Gramps now gone and everyone referring Zero as the leader, you must go your own path and destroy them._

For the past 40 minutes after Natsu got shot from Exia's needle, Natsu for some reason has been talking to his other self that was waiting to be released. No one seems to notice the salmon haired teen walking through the streets of Magnolia.

 _It will be only a matter of time before the government will_ _destroy everything magic. They want to build a controlled government with an iron fist and control the guilds._ E.N.D. continues to pursue the Dragon Slayer to give into his inner demon, something that his own brother wanted and has gotten when his inner demon faced his best friend in Gray. _Let me in..._

* * *

With Ichigo

"You can't be serious Ichigo. You don't honestly believe that Natsu's going to be dangerous to all of us?" Evergreen questions the orange haired Kingsglaive.

Giving her a firm nod, he answers, "Out of all the Dragon Slayers, he's the most dangerous one in the group. We have seen him grow stronger and stronger with each fight he was in from facing Laxus to his own brother, who at the time was the most dangerous mage in all of the world to even the Dragon King Acnologia. He saved this damn world but he will be the one to destroy it."

She didn't like to hear this coming out of him but with the recent tension between both Ichigo and Natsu, it could be a most likely outcome if that were to happen but it could become a reality.

"He's gonna have his side with the other Dragon Slayers but Laxus and Wendy don't seem likely to join him. Any of the Dragon Slayers are going to cause a problem especially a pack of them. If they get in the way, then I'll have to end the Dragon Slayers if I have to."

Evergreen didn't like what she had to hear that coming out Ichigo since the Dragon Slayers are all basically their family from the ones that are currently in the guild to their friends in Sabertooth.

"I know it's not what you want to hear but I'm trying to do what's good for the guild. I want everyone to be safe and not get hunted down like animals Ever but everyone has to grow up and stop acting like children. Natsu's acting more of a child and wants to make a damn Guild Civil War!" He yells at her, "He's not the one to decide and neither am I but people want me to make those decisions. There is no right or wrong with both of the paths Natsu and I are on. He seeks the destruction of government and what they want to establish while I want to keep everyone in the guild but everyone is going to pick their sides. Destruction or peace."

It was true for both Ichigo and Natsu as they are now drifting apart and have their own respective paths ahead of them with Natsu want nothing to do with the new government while Ichigo wants to keep everyone safe and together but not everyone is going to follow their paths and what their choices are going to be in this already high tensions with their ideologies. One wishes peace while the other wants separation, safety or destruction.

"And if it comes down to it; I will have no choice but to end the Dragon Slayers."

* * *

Back with Natsu

 _So...what do you say?_ E.N.D. asks his other self as Natsu stares blankly at him, _You know that once you go back, there's no turning back._

"I know that but I won't need your help if I were to go down this path." Natsu replies back to his other self as he continues on walking down the streets of Magnolia.

 _Well, if you ever need me; I shall awaken if needed._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Civil War", thank you guys for checking the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Review:**

 **CrowKrowCrow:** It doesn't mean Natsu is being influenced by his evil-persona to be possessed or evil. He is still his same self but has other priorities going through his mind with the government wanting to have some control of the numerous guilds throughout Fiore.

 **Fairy Tail has come to an end and it was kinda of a let down as you only get hints as to who's with who or what are the next steps for each of the main cast. Who knows what might happen if he does a sequel for Fairy Tail.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Natsu's Side Part V  
Final**

Streets of Magnolia, 1 hour later

As Natsu continues on walking through the streets of Magnolia, all eyes were on him due to being part of an almost broken guild of Fairy Tail. Once being an annoyance to the town for his destructive nature to being a hero that gave them the trophy as the strongest guild in the world to now being public enemy number one because of the massive war with the Alvarez Empire and causing the massive amount of damages to the 100's of now deceased people of the town.

Natsu knew that he was responsible for this mess but the blame was on his other brother, the Dark Mage, Zeref Dragneel. What his brother has started months ago is now becoming a major pain in the ass for those with magic abilities and want to make an honest earning in life.

'We need to get these people to understand.' His fists tightens in anger.

What Natsu doesn't get is that they have the right to be mad because some of them lost a relative such as a brother, a sister, mother, aunt, father, uncle to even a love one in the war and that's the thing he doesn't see. All he sees is now the discrimination forwards the mages. This is something that he an no longer tolerate but

 ***Explosions!***

He turns his attention to the Guild, the entire guild is now destroyed with an unknown bomber destroying it. Natsu immediately rushes over to the guild as well as Ichigo and Evergreen on the other side of the city.

Everyone in the town didn't expect this at all. Of course some wanted the guild to be gone and take the responsibility of their actions but if things go this bad, they might as well kiss that goodbye.

As Natsu and Ichigo approach the guildhall, they couldn't believe that their home is now gone. The front gate destroyed, pieces of wood everywhere, some on fire and some burnt from the explosion, some of the guild members got hurt in the explosion (Mira, Cana, Lucy, Lisanna and Carla) the rest of them don't have any serious injuries.

"Mira! Cana!" Ichigo rushes over to his love ones and immediately makes sure that nothing has happened to them. "You both alright?" He asks them and is really worried over them.

"We're fine Zero." Mira replies back to him.

"I'm fine too Zero, don't worry." Cana replies back to him as well to which he sighs in relief.

"I'm going to check to the others." Both girls nodded their heads

Natsu went over to check on everyone else in the guild and couldn't believe that almost everything is gone. The home that gramps has left them, is now in ruins. He clinches his fists tightly as his home is gone.

"I'm going to get these bastards!" Natsu yells in anger.

"Now's not the time Natsu!" Ichigo yells at the salmon haired Dragon Slayer, still checking out the other members. "We have our family to take care of!"

"You DON"T CARE ABOUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED!" His voice rises in anger, something the guild hasn't heard from him, "All you care about is trying to be a politician! You don't give a damn whenever or not us mages!"

"I'VE BEEN BUSTING MY ASS TO PROTECT THIS GUILD!" Ichigo yells back at Natsu, "YOU FUCKING DON'T CARE WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS TRYING TO BE A FREE MAGE THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING RULES!" No one in the guild expected this to happen with Zero raising his voice at Natsu, "YOU'RE SERIOUSLY TRYING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT GRAMPS LEFT US! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE A FAMILY NATSU!" Ichigo and Natsu immediately butted heads against each other, "GIVE ME A REASON NOT TO EITHER KILL YOU OR BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU?!"

"BECAUSE I QUIT!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for "Civil War", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter. Sorry for being absent on this story since I have been focusing on "The Reaper's Memories" and I wanted to make sure that I was ahead for that story before going back to this one.**

 **Reviews**

 **Ult Guest:** South Park's A Fractured but whole is a parodied version of Marvel's Civil War and mine is more in line with the Marvel story with some other aspects that I have in mind for the story.

 **Those asking on the whole Erza pregnancy situation, it will play a factor for Ichigo story**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Ichigo's Side  
Part VI: The Face**

Mercurius, Crocus:  
3 Weeks Later

It has been 3 weeks since Natsu left the guild and everyone still can't believe that one of the hearts of Fairy Tail is no longer there. Some would blame Natsu's absence because of Zero's choices while others believe that Zero is doing what he thinks is good for the guild with some help from Evergreen and Laxus. With Natsu now gone from the guild, Some were skeptical on Zero being the leader but there was a severe lack of trust with him being the main leader of the Guild.

Since it has been 3 weeks since Zero did leaved the guild to attend a meeting for the Government, Erza didn't get a chance to reveal that she is pregnant with his child and everyone in the guild started to notice her belly starting to grow. Evergreen, Levy, Lucy and Wendy would help the scarlet haired teen with her 'hubby' being gone.

Right now, Ichigo is in the capital of Fiore and more importantly, inside the castle of Mercurius.

"Ichigo?" Jura looks at the very tired 'Face' of Fairy Tail and sees him dozing a bit, "Are you alright?" He asks him in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine Jura." He waves it off, "Let's proceed with the meeting." He nods his head as the 'Faces' then proceeded with the meeting on hand. Ichigo is the Face of Fairy Tail, Jura being Lamia Scales, Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel, Ichiya of Blue Pegasus, Sting of Sabertooth and Jellal of Crime Sorciére.

"Why would we proceed when none of us want to be in this situation?" Sting says to the group, "Last I check, the one that should be in power of everything is Hisui."

"Sting," Ichigo stares daggers at him without a care, "Just shut up."

"You want to start something you disgraced Fairy?!" Ichigo didn't flinch from the comment as his Royal Weapons appear all around him, "Now I can see why Natsu-san left! You think you are in charge of everything but it should have been Natsu!"

"Natsu wouldn't be able to solve anything besides destroying things. He has no idea on how to run a guild and I was put in that situation with everyone picking me." Ichigo would appear in front of Sting as he dared him to make a move, "I'm surprised that you were put into this situation since most Dragon Slayers like yourself don't use their brain. Minerva seems to be the smart one of the group, hell even Rogue or Yukino. Charisma is a good quality but if you think that it'll get you far in life, you are surly going to meet a bad end."

"That's enough!" They turn their attention to the green haired beauty coming towards them, "As the Queen of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore, I order you to cease this at once!" She orders the two bickering mages to stop.

"Very well." The crystals disappear and returned back to Ichigo, "As long as he's behaved, I'm good." He then returns to his seat as Hisui sits as the main head of this meeting.

"Let's continue on where we left off." Hisui goes straight into business, "Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel have voted to be part of Class A, guilds that wishes to regain their independence from the Government by working for the new Magic Government and if signs show progression and stability within their region such as Fiore, they will be grant independence from the Government. While the Government will keep an eye out on those who wish to. Now I ask of the faces of Crime Sorciére, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth to respond with their decision."

"I vote for my guild to not be under the watch of the Government." Jellal response first to the Queen and proceeds, "As you know your highness, you grant amnesty to my guild for our actions against the Alvarez Empire. I am forever grateful for you granting myself along with my colleagues a clean slate but the new Government hasn't shown any signs of making a better world for all of us." Jellal stated to the Queen in a calm matter and everyone can buy that while others didn't, "It has been 4 months since the New Government has been placed and so far, there hasn't been any new results of change."

"It's still a new system that we placed Jellal and I know that it may be suspicious but the Magic Council has brought up points that we needed to be accountable for our actions. Everyone wants to make things better for everyone." Hisui response back to the former Saint.

"But how long is the question." Sting says to Hisui in a more calm tone, "Sure all of us are accountable for the War but it was the Alvarez Empire that started this war and we were the ones to end it! Ichigo 'Zero' Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel were the ones to end the war against the Dark mage Zeref. I just don't see why we have to be blamed for this kind of mess."

"Because you don't think of a bigger situation than this Sting." Kagura response back, "As Mages, we have to take responsibility for our actions because of this gift that we all got. We represent the most powerful guilds in all of Ishgar from Fairy Tail to Sabertooth. We have to be the ones to take action for our statuses as the most powerful magic guilds in the world."

"That maybe but if we are to take blame for this, the Government shouldn't have been rushed to placed new regulations because of what happened. We didn't start the war, they did!"

"You may need to use your brain for this one Sting." Ichiya says to the blonde haired holy Dragon Slayer, "Just because they started the war doesn't mean that they were in the wrong per say. Sure we have the right to defend ourselves as Mages or Civilians but actions leads to consequences." Ichiya would turn his attention to Hisui, "I may agree that the new Government was rushed with out our consent but for now, I must remain neutral until I see results Queen Hisui."

"Very well Ichiya. For now, Blue Pegasus will operate their usual 'missions' but they won't be receiving monster hunts or the S-Ranks missions until they decide. Of course you will be receiving compensations so that your guild may earn money to pay rent." Ichiya nods his head to the Queen and the meeting proceeds, "Jellal, since you wish to not accept the Government I presume?"

"Yes your highness. If your new Government shows progression on changing things for the better, I will accept but should it not, I will have to force them to change."

Hisui took the threat seriously as do the others and Ichigo tightened his hand, wanting Jellal to accept this for their friends.

"And I take it that you don't want to partake in this matter, right Sting?"

"You bet."

"Very well. Sabertooth will no longer be regulated as a legal guild and will be placed under surveillance." Everyone in the room didn't expect that from Hisui, especially Ichigo, "Should the guild take any actions against the Kingdom, they are to be arrested and judged for said action."

"You can't do that!" Sting stood up and yells in anger, "How is my guild going to pay for everything?! I have 100's of members that I am looking after and you want to take their livelihoods away from them?!" Sting fists started to turn white but Jura was able to encase him in the strongest rock formation, wrapping him around by using his hands.

"Jura, place Sting in the cell. He needs to calm down and once he calms down, he will be released and sent back to his guild." Jura nods his head to Hisui's orders and was allowed to leave the meeting with Sting in his hands.

Everyone wasn't expecting an order like that from Hisui. Probably ever since that her father became ill, she had to take on a more serious role and be the Queen that everyone will respect. She always sought advice from everyone from those who have been by her side and for some reason, Ichigo 'Zero' Kurosaki of Fairy Tail.

While the two initially had a bad outing at first but after defeating the Dragons and Future Rogue, Ichigo and Hisui became good friends but after the war with the Alvarez Empire, things went slightly down hill but Ichigo tried his best to maintain a good friendship with the current Queen and some speculate that Ichigo is trying to sway Hisui's from the real attention at hand. Of course both of them stated that there is no big gain from both sides and they both want a peaceful agreement with the new Government being placed.

'To think that you would go this far...' Jellal says to himself, 'Looks like that I might need to observe this.'

"The hell?" Ichigo found this troubling. Of course he did suspect that Sting might do this sort of thing but to be put in a cell for the time is something else. 'This will hurt her in the long run...'

"That's enough." Said a tall man with a muscular build. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it. He has long silver hair has bangs parted to either side of his face.

"Who're you?" Ichigo asks and can feel that this man is one another level in terms of power.

"I'm one of the Governments new agents. The Executioner, Sephiroth."

'Executioner?' The mages gritted their teeth together as he comes forward towards the group.

"As one of the Government's new agents, it is my responsibility to make sure that things go smoothly. With the guilds of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel being part of Class A, they are to make sure that they know their boundaries." He finishes as he approaches the table and shows them a piece of paper, "With that said," He turns his attention to Ichigo, "Ichigo Kurosaki, your assignment is this."

His eyes widen as he didn't expect this.

"Find Natsu Dragneel. Alive or Dead."

* * *

Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"I wonder if Zero-kun is coming back..." Lucy mutters to herself as she hasn't seen him since the day Natsu left the guild. She has been meaning to tell him about Erza's pregnancy and for him to be there for her but Zero has been in the capital after Natsu left.

She would then remember all the good times that Team Natsu was formed with herself, Gray, Natsu, Zero, Erza and Yoruichi being the leader of the young group. They had their ups and downs at times but they would always make up in the end and their friendships would grow stronger, especially Zero's brotherly friendship with Natsu and Gray. All 3 were considered to be the strongest male in the guild but when it was revealed that Zero is the strongest, it made the Gray and Natsu strived to become strong like him but now they will never get that chance with the way things are now.

"Hey Lucy." Mira greets the Celestial Mage, "You okay?" She asks her a bit concern.

"Oh yeah I'm fine Mira." She replies to the white haired bartender, "By the way, any news on Elfman?" Elfman left for some reason 2 weeks ago and hasn't come back to the guild.

Mira would shake her head to her friend/roommate question and response, "Lisanna made sure to place a mark on Elfman before he left but for some reason, the tracker went offline. I'm more worried that he won't be back."

'Even Elfman...' Lucy grips her hands tightly as now another member of the guild has vanished. First it was Natsu who quitted the guild, Romeo followed suit and Gajeel a week after that.

"I don't know why but we seriously need to make that nothing happens to anyone else in the guild." Mira says to the blonde haired beauty, "Also I received this." She shows her a hologram mail.

 _"Hey guys."_ It was revealed to be Lucina and Dizzy, _"Sorry we haven't been in the guild for awhile but we found something interesting."_ Lucy leans in as to what she has to say next, _"There's something big going on with the new Government. Dizzy and myself have been making tabs on what's going on._ "

 _"And we ended up running into Gildarts."_ The girls eyes widen as Dizzy continues, _"Gildarts told us that Zero-kun ordered him to keep him inform of this new facility that their Aces_ _have been at. Apparently some known strong members of different guilds have been there to show 'good faith' but things are just as bad Zero predicted."_

 _'_ Predicted?' Both girls raise an eyebrow to what Dizzy says.

 _"Some of those Aces appear to have these weird marks on their necks and their eyes give this intimidating aura. They also keep on muttering 'No Justice for the Mages.'"_

 _"Caeldori mentions that the Government has some big plans going on from what she says. It would seem that Zero was on to something, even having to make sure that he plays along to them."_

'So Natsu was right but Zero suspected that something's fishy?'

 _"While he had to make sure that the people he cares about doesn't get involved into this mess, we were assigned to observe the new building here in the capital."_

'Seems Zero is always thinking of others and they knew that its a risky situation if they were to get caught.' Both girls said to themselves.

 _"Well keep you guys inform the next time we get something big"_


End file.
